


Mother(s) Daughter Bonding

by NightlyDragonfly



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I cannot write any of these characters agejaahaksg, I like how it came out even though I struggled, My Stagbells submission for this year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyDragonfly/pseuds/NightlyDragonfly
Summary: Little Hornet spends one last moment with Herrah, Vespa, and the White Lady.
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Mother(s) Daughter Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna say this now- I did this for the 2020 Stagbells and this is the first time writing any of these characters   
> Either way, I had fun once I got into the mood.

Herrah held her precious daughter close, wrapping the small spider in a soft silk blanket as she cradled the child in her arms. Around her, the White Lady and Vespa softly cooed. 

“She’s just darling!” Vespa whispered. “How ferocious! Like a little hornet!”

Herrah smiled softly, letting the Hive Queen stroke the child’s mask. “Hornet… my sweet child, princess of Deepnest.”

The White Lady smiled, touching Hornet with one of her branches. Hornet hissed at it in an attempt to scare it off. “She’s a feisty little thing, isn’t she?”

“Indeed.” Herrah stroked Hornet to calm her down. The small spider softly batted at her mother’s mask. “I do believe she will be the perfect guardian of Deepnest.” Herrah handed her child to Vespa, glancing at the Root. “I’m sure the Pale King will want to speak with me now that the deed has been done, yes?”

The White Lady nodded. “I do believe so as well.”

Herrah nodded, looking at Vespa. “I hope leaving Hornet with you isn’t too much trouble?”

Vespa smiled. “Of course not! I’ll raise her like I raise the bees. Off you two go now, best not to keep the King waiting.”

“Of course. Shall we, Root?” Herrah asked the Queen. The White Lady nodded, leading the Queen of Deepnest out of the Hive’s entrance. Vespa looked down at Hornet and smiled. 

“Come, dear. Let us explore the Hive until your mother returns.” She carried Hornet into the Hive. Hivelings flew down to greet their queen, buzzing around Hornet curiously. The small spider hissed at them, showing her small little fangs. 

“How cutezzzz!” Hive Knight gazed at Hornet, gushing at the small bundle. “Will zzzzzhe be zzzzztaying?”

Vespa nodded, stroking Hornet like Herrah had done. Hornet calmed down a little as she realized the bees weren’t a threat. “Just for a bit. Her mother will be here later to pick her up. But for now, we have a tour to get started on.”

-

The White Lady smiled as she gently rocked Hornet, humming a soft melody. The small spider child was on the verge of sleep, her eyes almost closed. 

“My Root, please, put the child to sleep already. We have matters to discuss.” The Pale King rubbed his temples, sounding slightly strained. 

The White Lady smiled back at him. “Sleep isn’t something you can force, my King. It must come naturally.” She moved across the room, rocking Hornet all the while as she prepared the small silk crib. Hornet yawned widely as sleep finally came over her. The While Lady hummed continuously as she set the child down, tucking her in quietly. She span the small mobile above the crib with a branch, the small Hiveling-like bees flying around in a soft circle. She closed the curtains of webbing and sat down next to the crib, content to sit and watch the child sleep until she awoke once more. 

-

Herrah smiled down at Hornet clung to her leg, preventing her from laying down. “Don’t go to bed!”

“Hornet… I must rest now. You will understand when you’re older.” The Queen of Deepnest stroked her child’s mask. “Now, go outside with the Weavers. They’ll take you to your father.”

“No! I wanna stay with you!” Hornet refused to relinquish her grip on her mother. Herrah’s smile widened as she reached behind her. 

“Look here, Hornet. I have a gift for you.” She presented the silver needle to the child. “Use this needle when you fight. It’s just like mine, but it’s yours and yours only.”

Hornet beamed at the needle as she took it. “Thank you, mother…!” She playfully brandished it. “Hiya!”

Herrah stroked Hornet’s mask again as two Weavers arrived. “I love you, my child. Make me proud, alright?”

Hornet nuzzled Herrah’s mask. “I will, mother. Sleep well!” She followed the Weavers out. Herrah smiled contently as she lied down and closed her eyes. For Hornet, she’d sleep.


End file.
